Cleansing cosmetics contain scrubbing agents. The scrubbing agent exfoliates the old stratum corneum by the physical action. As the scrubbing agent, microscopic plastic particles (such as polyethylene particles) have been known (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-278778). The plastic particles are lightweight and easily absorb chemical substances such as the pesticide and therefore, it is difficult to remove the plastic particles in the sewage treatment plant. Accordingly, the plastic particles flow into rivers, oceans, ponds, swamps, and the like, and the plastic particles are accumulated in fish and shellfish. Through such fish and shellfish, the plastic particles may have an influence on human bodies.
In recent years, silica-gel particles have also been used as the scrubbing agent. The silica-gel particles can be obtained by the producing methods described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. S62-275014 and H10-324517. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-225548 discloses that the scrubbing agent made of particular silica-gel particles provides the user with “the favorable exfoliating property”. At the same time, since the silica-gel particles collapse when the particles are rubbed on a subject, the stimulation on the subject is low. This scrubbing agent does not have the above problem of the plastic particles. Further, Patent Literature 4 describes that the crushed silica-gel particles can be used as the silica-gel particles. According to this literature, the spherical silica-gel particles (scrubbing agent) are preferable because such particles feel soft on the skin, and the user of the spherical silica-gel particles feels less tingling feeling after the use.